


Here

by FallingRain22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, I just wanted some Adrienette cuddles, Just give the boy some love, Mommy Issues, Please Forgive me, and look what I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingRain22/pseuds/FallingRain22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Adrien needs someone to be there for him. Especially on the anniversary of the day someone abandoned him. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here

People say that time makes the pain easier. That eventually it wouldn't hurt as much.

Adrien's hands tightened dangerously around the picture frame. _Then why hasn't it gotten easier?_ Plagg rested gentle paws on the boy's shoulders, murmuring soft condolences as sobs wracked the teen's body, genuinely concerned for his chosen. Today was not the day to complain and tease.

Memories danced through Adrien's mind. Memories that he had examined for every detail and replayed countless times throughout the years. The brilliance of her smile was lost, the brightness in her eyes dulled. It was all a charade. Adrien was older now. He knew she was putting on a brave face for him, that she was struggling, but did she have to-

Another wave of emotion rolled over Adrien, hot tears tracing his face and collecting on the picture glass. He could barely see her now, his vision was so blurry. His head shot up as a knock resounded on his door and Adrien's body tensed.

"Go away, Nathalie." But it wasn't Nathalie who stepped through the door. Adrien's breath caught in his throat and he looked away. He turned his body around to the other edge of the bed, looking instead out the window and toward the city below. Adrien couldn't look at her right now, let her see him like this and thrust his problems on her. Adrien tried to find his voice again, but it wouldn't come.

"Oh, _chaton_ …" Slender arms wrapped around Adrien's shoulders and a gentle kiss was pressed against the top of his head. "It's today, isn't?" Adrien managed a short nod, not trusting himself to speak. "Oh, _mon minou,_ I'm sorry I didn't get here earlier." The model released a shaky breath, trying to control the tumbled emotions that clashed in his mind. Without a word, he flipped around and dived into her waiting arms, burying his head in the warmth of her shirt.

"She didn't even say goodbye," Adrien whimpered, his arms grasping her back. "I never got to see her again. She just…It just hurts so much. She was the only one who really loved me and then she was gone. It just _hurts,_ Mari." More tears burned at the edges of his eyes but he didn't try to stop them. For a moment there was silence as Adrien broke down once more. Marinette's heart shattered. She rubbed her hands gently against his back and pressed him closer to her.

"I know it hurts, Adrien. I'm here for you. And I always will be. I promise." Marinette brushed her fingers gently through his messy hair, wishing there was something she could do to help. Adrien rested his head against Marinette's chest, closing his eyes and listening to the steady rhythm of her heart beat, feeling the rise and fall of her body as she breathed. She was here, she was real, she loved him, and she wasn't going anywhere. A rumble rose from the depths of Adrien's chest. He shifted his luminous green eyes captured Marinette's blue gaze, the amount of love and affection and _gratitude_ in his expression warming her heart as he gazed up at her. Marinette kissed him gently on the forehead, her hands still resting lightly on his back. Adrien relaxed against her touch, his raging internal conflict lessening.

Maybe those people were right. Maybe all along he'd just needed someone to help him along the way.

Someone who would just _be_ there.


End file.
